


Quality Family Time

by Stormstar017



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Dont pay attention to these tags, Dust Bunnies, Eyebrows, Magic Mike - Freeform, Multi, On Fleq Hair, Vladimir Putin - Freeform, Whats left of my life, ponies, random stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormstar017/pseuds/Stormstar017
Summary: Ganfalf, Elrond, Lady Galadriel, and Saruman decide it's time for a family gathering of sorts. Calling upon all their magic and what not, they summon everyone known in the quests for the LOTR and The Hobbit. Not thinking this through, the four soon realize that there are things they didn't expect and that it will be a night to be remembered.Please fasten your seatbelts to prevent injury.





	1. Chapter 1

~The Undying Lands~

Gandalf absentmindedly tapped the floor with his staff, his face creased with thought, as he puffed his smoke. The wispy trendies twisted and turned into several standalone images; a ring, a dragon, a mountain, an eye. He grunted and waved a hand through the pictures, dispersing them into the crisp morning air. Settling back down, he looked across the landscape in front of him, sending up new puffs of smoke. Undying Lands were beautiful and he had Galadriel, yes, but a small part of him missed all the people he had left behind, especially Shadowfax. How he missed that gorgeous animal. A stray cloud of smoke formed into a horse and cantered around his head before disappearing. He chuckled lightly and sighed, returning his gaze to the rolling green hills before him. Someone approached and sat down next to him on the stone ledge, placing a gentle hand on his arm,  
"You seem troubled, Mithrandir. Why do you seem so sad these days?" Lady Galadriel asked in her mysterious and soothing voice. Gandalf waved his pipe,  
"It is nothing, my Lady." he said, flashing her an unconvincing grin. It soon faded, "I just miss those we left behind to Middle Earth. I just wish we could all get together again..." he sighed and returned to smoking his weed. Lady Galadriel did one of her creepy 'I know more than you do' smiles and leaned her head on Gandalfs shoulder,  
"But you didn't leave everyone behind. You have me, Elrond, Bilbo, Frodo, a s@%#load of elves, and other people." she counted the inhabitants of the Undying Lands on her fingers like a kindergarten teacher. Gandalf snorted and let out an exceptional amount of smoke,  
"You got it right about the elves." he muttered. Galadriel's face twitched in annoyance at Gandalfs comment but she let it go,  
"All I'm saying is that your not alone here." she said kindly, watching one of his smoke puffs drift away and disappear . Gandalf finally stopped smoking and looked Galadriel in the eye,  
"But there are some who are not here that you wish were." he said in his wise, old man voice. Galadriel's sparkling eyes dimmed slightly,  
"Yes.... yes there are some I miss...." she said wistfully. Gandalf put down his staff and put his arm around her.  
"I knew it. You miss Halide, don't you?" he asked softly, nuzzling her ear. She hesitated,then nodded slowly,  
"He was a good elf and a good friend...." she said, her voice barley a whisper. For a while, the two sat in total silence, wrapped up in their woes. A third member to the party approached but the two didn't even look up.  
"Are you two going to just sit here and sulk all day or actually do something?" Elrond snapped, looking between them. Gandalf looked up, slightly peeved,  
"@#$$ off, Elrond. We're having a moment for those left behind." he hissed. Elrond rolled his eyes and sat down next to them, folding his hands neatly,  
"Fine. I'll just sit here with you and not do anything productive today. That's just fine." he said sarcastically, a large fake smile plastered on his face. Galadriel and Gandalf glared daggers at him until he scooted several feet away from them.  
"If only there were some way to bring back everyone. Just for one day and night. Some good, quality family time." Galadriel said, bringing her fist down into her palm. Elrond looked at his nails, appearing unconcerned,  
"There is a way but you guys just want to sit here and be sad and depressed." he said snootily. In a flash, Galadriel and Gandalf were at his feet, gazing up at him with large puppy eyes,  
"Really!?!?" they cried in unison. Elrond brought his feet up onto the ledge, not wanting to get his robe soiled,  
"Uh, yeah. But I'm not going to tell you. It requires a lot of magic and there's a part you might not like. I don't even know why I brought it up." he muttered the last part. Gandalf pouted, pursing his lips,  
"Come on. Don't be a douchebag." he grunted, shaking Elrond. Galadriel looked up at him sweetly, tracing the hem of his robe with a delicate finger,  
"There must be someone you wish to see again." she said in a seductive voice. When Elrond didn't reply she got right up in his face, "Like your daughter or something...?" she chirped. Elrond pointed his nose in the air,  
"It was her decision to stay behind and I honor that." he said 'as a matter of factly'.  
"Then what's that I see leaking from the corners of your eyes." Gandalf pointed out. Elrond hastily wiped his face,  
"Nothing! It's really dusty out here! And no, I'm not telling you anything!" he cried. Galadriel and Gandalf shot each other a look.  
"Who knows, Elrond. What if Aragorn did some pretty unpleasant things to your daughter? Or at least, maybe you want to see your grandchildren?" the two continued to press Elrond with reasons on why they should try the spell until finally he broke.  
"Ok! Shut up! Both of you! I'll tell you." he took a long intake of breath between his teeth, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance, "The spell to summon everyone is quite simple but it cannot work without a fourth member to the party. There just isn't enough energy. Also, it's how the spell is designed. In order for it to work there has to be four kinds of people present; a woman, a wizard, an elf, and a traitor. Don't ask me why but that's just how it works." he spat angrily. Gandalf and Galadriel were quite for a couple minutes as they slowly figured things out,  
"A women....." Galadriel murmured.  
"A wizard......" Gandalf stroked his beard.  
"A elf......." Galadriel replied.  
"And a traitor......" Gandalf muttered.  
There was a moment's pause and then the two groaned,  
"Are you serious!!?" Galadriel moaned, throwing her hands up. Elrond cooly folder his hands behind his back,  
"He's the only one with enough power to complete the spell." he said evenly. Gandalf paced restlessly, clearly frazzled,  
"What about Grima Wormtongue!? Or Alfrid Lickspittle!? Gollum for Heaven's sake!!" he shouted. Elrond closed his eyes, leaning back and away from the fuming wizard,  
"I'm afraid not. None of those you mentioned have enough power, as I said earlier." he shot back. Galadriel and Gandalf sat down in defeat. Once again, silence surrounded the trio. Finally, Galadriel spoke,  
"That's it then. Let's go give Saruman a visit."

Saruman looked up wearily from his prison. The afterlife for traitors and evil doers was not a pleasant place. Even in his tortured state, he managed a grin,  
"Gandalf... Lady Galadriel.... Lord Elrond..... What brings such righteous people to such a wicked place...?" he rasped. Gandalf's face showed no emotion as he approached his used to be friend,  
"There is an offer for you to get out of this Hell hole temporarily." he said, keeping his voice flat and monotone. Saruman appeared to take no notice of his bluntness and grinned even wider, "You must be on some desperate mission if you have come to call upon my powers..." he cackled. Lady Galadriel took a step forward, "We offer you a temporary relief but under one condition; you will not reincarnate the Eye or Sauron or anything to do with him. If you do, then we'll send you right back here with an even harsher enchantment in where no one can ever free you again. Do we make ourselves clear...?" she said in a dangerously low voice. Saruman shrugged, holding up his shackled hands, "When do we start...?" 

Gandalf, Lady Galadriel, and Lord Elrond gathered those that had been in the quests of both Erebor and the Ring. Frodo and Bilbo looked around curiously.  
"Isn't there supposed to be more of us?" Bilbo asked, looking up at Gandalf. The wizard shifted his staff to his other hand,  
"Yes, my good friend. However, the Undying Lands are very large. Hopefully this spell will catch everyone involved and bring them back with us." he said, giving the hobbit a reassuring smile. Bilbo started to nod, them stopped,  
"Wait, involved in what? Gandalf?!" he called out but the wizard had already raised his arms and staff. Elrond, Galadriel, and Saruman moved into position forming a square. Frodo gripped Bilibo's arm,  
"Bilibo! It's Saruman!" he gasped. Bilbo looked around the square in alarm,  
"Gandalf!" he cried again. Gandalf seemed to pay no heed and began to chant the spells words in a haunting, velvety smooth voice. One by one, the other three joined in until the air was filled with a mysterious humming and buzzing as they spoke the words. Light began to swirl around them, around their feet. Bilbo and Frodo huddled closer together as suddenly they were lifted off the ground. Visibility became little to none as the swirling light enveloped them and they began to fly incredibly fast. Frodo looked around wildly, "Uncle!?!" he cried then gasped in shock. Bilbo was completely wrapped in the white light, even his hand that held Frodo's was covered. He looked around again, finding no one but himself and his mummified uncle. He squeezed his eyes shut and held on tighter to Bilbo, who was sighing and chuckling as if nothing was happening. Then, suddenly, they stopped, hitting the ground so hard Frodo almost fell. Timidly, the young Hobbit opened his eyes. He blinked in surprise and confusion as he looked at the landscape before him. For he was standing on a little cliff, overlooking the mystical landscape of Rivendell.


	2. Chapter 2

Frodo opened and closed his mouth, trying to find the words to say. Bilbo squeezed his hand in excitement,  
"It's just as I left it." he said in a voice Frodo didn't recognize. He shot a glance at his uncle, then sprang back with a startled yelp,  
"Uncle! You...! You....!" he stammered. Bilbo looked at his hands then drew back from them in surprise. He reached up and felt his face,  
"I'm.... I'm.... young again...." he whispered in shock and awe. Frodo put a steadying hand on his shoulder and glanced around again.  
"It is one of the spells effects. Those involved in the quest for the Ring or the Lonely Mountain shall meet again and be returned to the age they were during their quest." Gandalf said, walking up to the Hobbits. They looked up at him in awe, realizing he was Gandalf the Grey again, "So.... what do we do now...?" Frodo asked, spotting Elrond, Galadriel, and Saruman making their way down to the structure. Gandalf patted his back, "We wait for everyone else." 

Samwise Gamgee blinked in surprise, Rosy and his two children doing the same thing. One minute, they were sitting down and eating dinner the next they were standing on the bridge to Rivendale. Sam glanced around, trying to wrap his head around why his family was here and how they got there.   
"Papa? Where are we?" his eldest daughter asked, clinging to his hand tightly. Sam kneeled down and picked her up, pointing at the building,   
"We're at Rivendale, sweet heart. You know, with the elves." he said in a comferting voice. The little hobbits eyes lit up,   
"The elves!?" she exclaimed in excitement.


End file.
